


Le monde va sombrer par ma faute et vous ne pourrez rien y changer...

by Yakitorie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchimist:The Conqueror of Shamballa
Genre: Fma:Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorie/pseuds/Yakitorie
Summary: Post fma The Conqueror of Chamballa





	1. Chapter 1

Un grand fracas rettentit, des gens crient autour de moi, les immeubles s'effondrent et la fumée des bâtiments en flammes grisonne ce ciel qui semblait si bleu ce matin… le bruit des explosions font échos à mes oreilles, elles paraissent si loin… je me relève difficilement, je sers les dents en la présence d'une douleur égu, je pense que ma jambe est touché… je baisse les yeux… un bout de bois d'environ 4 cm ressort de ma chair… j'agrippe le morceau et tire d'un coup sec dessus… une douleur encore plus grande me vrille les tympans. Je tente de me remettre les idées en place et une pensé me traverse l'esprit… chercher des quelconques survivants…

Je pense ma plaie et commence à avancer, les explosions s'emplifients et me labourent le crâne…

Je marche, mes pieds traine toutes sortes d'objets, bouteilles, bouts de verres, briques, jouets d'enfants, des restes de cadavres…

Je jette un œil autour de moi, le paysage est apocalyptique, je ne serais dire ou je me trouve, seul le reste d'un drapeau Damestris rongé par les flammes m'indique que nous sommes dans la Capitale…

Notre belle capitale… détruite par le feu et les explosions… les rues jonchés de cadavres… le ciel… ils ont souillé le ciel de notre pays…

Une explosion plus violente que les autres explose juste à côté de moi… elle me projette à plusieurs mètres ,mon corps retombe brusquement sur le sol, m'écorchant les mains au passage.

Je croit mettre évanouis...ou es-je juste fermé mes yeux quelques secondes…

Le reste de maison que j'étais en train de longer venait d'être soufflé par l'explosion…

Je cherchais à me relever quand un silhouette se dessina peu a peu à l'horizon.

D'abord floue… elle semblait avancée tel un fantôme… hagards, je tomber à genoux lorsque je reconnu cette silhouette drapé d'un long manteau rouge… si caractéristique, le manteau semblait contrastés face à l'univers qui nous entoure… la personnalité du Fullmetal semblait contrasté face à cette univers qui nous entoure…

Pourquoi se trouvez t-il dans un lieu pareil… n'avait t-il pas franchit la porte pour ne plus revenir… il avait choisit de tourné volontairement le dos au monde qui l'as vu naitre… pour un monde dont il ne connais même pas le nom…

Une colère sourde me parcoura de pars en pars… je me releva non sans une certaine douleur dans la jambe dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence.

Marchant péniblement, je réussit à atteindre Fullmetal qui ne bouger plus… le regard vide… le bras balants… et l'éclat usé de son automail…

Ma gorge me piquer, dù à la chaleurs et aux fumées aux alentours…

Mais je pu sortir un semblant de phrase:

-Fullmetal qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?... Je te croyait de l'autre côté de la porte ?..... Hé….. tu pourrais répondre quand je te par…

Je nu pas fini ma phrase que la tête blonde s'effondra de tout son poids, je eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il sembla reprendre un semblant de contience et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Colonel… c'est de ma faute… je n'aurais jamais pensé que… mon dieu… j'ai détruit notre monde, une fois de plus…

Il déblaterais des paroles et semblait perdu… je ne comprenais pas tout se qu'il disait:

-attend moins vite… que dit tu ? De quoi tu parle ? Tu est lié à se qui se passe ? Ohé… ?

Edward semblait pris d'une violente toux et cracha du sang… il avait du mal à respirer… en pris d'un doute, je soulevais le pant de sa veste et découvrit une plaie profonde, sur tout le flanc gauche… c'est pas possible… je ne sais quoi faire…

-ne parle pas ! Économise tes forces… je vais… je vais… il te faut des soins !

Je le voyais peu à peu devenir de plus en plus blanc… il ne peut pas mourir… pas comme ça !

-Fullmetal c'est un ordre !… ta pas intérêt à mourir !

Il sourit…

Je le vis tendre la main vers mon visage… il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura c'est quelques mots…

…Le monde va sombrer par ma faute… et vous ne pourrez rien y changer…

….

Le réveil fut brutal…en sueur, la main tendu dans le vide et la noirceur de la pièce, dans l'obscurité de la nuit il me fallut du temps pour comprendre que ce n'étais que les horribles vestiges d'un cauchemar , un cauchemar qui semblait réel… qui me laissa un goux amer dans la bouche. Je fixa la pendule qui afficher 4h27 du matin… me mettant en position assise recroquevillé, les bras autours de mes jambes… j'eus l'impression d'un poids énorme sur les épaules me vidant de toute énergie… un ressenti de mort, de perte, et de vide…

Bien que ce rêve n'avais pas le même impact que mes cauchemar d'Ishval… il n'en pêche que il avait la même intensité…

Ce qui me troublais c'est le faite que Fullmetal été présent… et le voir mourir ou à l'agonie dans mes bras me retourna les tripes… j'eus soudain une peur et une inquiétude sans précédente pour les frères Elric… avez t-il des ennuis ? Dans quels conditions de vies vivent t-il ? Sont-il en sécurité là-bas ?

À près tout les hommes qui voulaient nous détruire et nous écraser viennent du même monde dans lequel ils ont plongé la tête la première…

Me rendant compte que je broie du noir, je rabattit la couette et decida d'aller à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau de toute façon il me serait impossible de me rendormir… les aléas de la guerre rendent les gens insomniaque, et je n'ai pas été épargné… je croyais que mon passé loin derrière moi me permettrais de retrouver un semblant de sommeil avec le temps, mais les événements que nous avons vécu ont tout chamboulé… et parfois ma consience ressasse des souvenirs de la guerre dont j'aurais aimé oublier.

Fixant un point dans la cuisine, mon verre à la main, planté devant l'évier, je soupire… et pose une main sur mon œil plongé dans l'obscurité, je ne peut oublier car j'ai une trace qui me rappelle tout les jours la dure réalité de notre monde et de son besoin de changer…

Je secoue la tête dans l'espoir de faire sortir mes pensées parasites.

Dans un élan de courage… je décide de récupérer la pile de dossiers qui traîne dans la salle à manger et retourne me blottir dans mon lit, au chaud. J'allume la lampe de chevet et ouvre le premier dossier, je parcours les premières lignes sommairement , le sujet du dossier traite du meutre d'une femme tué par un mari alcoolique… je pense que la nuit va être très longue.


	2. Chap 2

Je crois que j'ai un problème…

Cela fait quelques nuits que je ne dors plus, le sommeil me quitte et il m'es impossible de me rendormir. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû et j'ai peur de le découvrir. Al ne s'est rendu compte de rien, pour l'instant…

Il sais que le monde d'où nous venons, notre monde, me manque, mais je ne lui montre pas car se sont mes actes qui nous ont conduit ici.

Ici, une guerre se prépare. C'est l'odeur écrasante de la fumée des usines qui tournent à pleins régime et les nouvelles qui se propageants dans le pays qui m'influe cette indéniable perspective.

C'est peu-être l'avénement des idéaux sur une race pure et les propos tenu envers les étrangers et les peuples de différentes ethnies, qui me font perdre le sommeil. J'ai peur, je ne peux le cacher… face à ce que ce monde peut faire avec les avancés historiques et les découvertes qu'ils font chaque jours. Mais surtout ce sont leurs armes et au nom de quoi serves-elles qui projette un avenir incertain pour ce monde.

L'Homme n'en auras-t-il jamais fini avec les guerres ?

Parfois je pense a la vie que nous aurions mener si je n'était pas mort, et si Al n'avait pas cherché a me ramener parmi les vivants. Je n'aurais pas cherché a le faire revenir a son tour au prix de ma place en ce monde. 

J'aime aller me promener le long de la route qui mène en dehors de la ville, ce sont des champs a perte de vue qui me rappelant ceux de Resembool. Il arrive que parfois quand le soleil est bien bas, au creux de l'horizon, Alphonse vient s'assoir à mes côtés et ont reste là a contempler ce qui s'offre a nous. 

J'ai toujours un carnet de croquis et d'annotations avec moi, mais ici j'ai du en commencer un nouveau. J'y inscrit mes recherches et mes réflexions, il est vrai que ce monde recèle de merveilles technologiques, mais c'est avec méfiance que je les abordent.   
Je ne reste distant a présent, avec tout scientifiques, je garde pour moi certaines découvertes et liens avec mon monde, les temps son a la méfiance. 

Noah nous as quitté précipitamment, elle est parti s'installer dans un autre pays en attendant que ces répressions se tarissent. Elle m'as laissé dans un coin de mon carnet les paroles de cette musique que son peuple chantait, je pense qu'elle a peur qu'on finisse par l'oublier en cette période. Elle savait que je voulais retrouver mon foyer, elle m'as dit que sa se lisait dans mes yeux.  
Elle est partie sur les traces de ses ancêtres dans un lieu ou son peuple ne craint plus la persécution. 

Avec Al nous avons quitté Gracia et nous nous sommes installés près de Munich. Ici je travaille en temps que comptable, j'aide un homme, M. Ruffgard a faire ses comptes en échange il nous loue l'appartement en face de la boutique, j'ai rendu les biens de Alphons a ses proches parents et je leurs est remit les clés de son appartement, dans leurs regard j'y est lu une incompréhension que je n'ai pas su éclaircir.   
Dans un sens, il y a un certain désagréable équilibre, Alphons est mort et j'ai ramené mon frère ici. Je ne serais dire si le destin en n'as décidé ainsi mais une chose et sur, je regrette d'avoir impliqué un ami cher, cela ne cessera de me hanté…  
J'ai repensé a ce moment ou j'ai été envoyé ici après ma mort, j'ai tué le Edward de ce monde et pris sa place. Or comme on m'as fait revenir dans mon monde, je devais mourir dans l'autre. C'est la théorie que j'ai émise.  
Était-je censé mourir parce que la transmutation appeler mon corps ? ou alors n'était-ce qu'un qu'un concours de circonstance ?

-"Edward !"

Un voix me tire de ma réflexion et je me retourne, j' aperçoit Al qui cours pour me rejoindre, visiblement affolé.   
Il arrive a ma hauteur et reprend son souffle, avant de me dire:

-"le journal… il faut que tu lise la première page !"

-"Calme toi, il y a pas le feu au lac !" Dit-je en lui prenant le journal des mains.

Je le déplie et la première de couverture me frappe, cela concerne la rubrique fait divers, une explosion a eu lieu a Stuttgart au nord du pays.  
Je commence a lire à haute voix:

-"Tôt hier dans l'après-midi, une explosion secoua la ville de Stuttgart, un attentat commandité par un membre du parti communiste d'Allemagne, qui viser le congrès politique de la ville, ont déplore 34 victimes et 5 personnes dans un état critique…" une photo accompagne le texte.

Edward y jette un œil et se décompose, elle montrait le reste du bâtiment en ruine, il ne rester plus rien et un gigantesque trou avait creusé le sol.

-"une bombe qui peut faire autant de dégâts, c'est impressionnant…" dit-il.

Alphonse repris le journal et répliqua:

-"Les progrès de se monde font peur…"

Ed eu soudain un déclic, il reprit le journal et l'ouvrit a nouveau sur la page de l'explosion.

-"A moins que la bombe ne soit pas une invention d'ici !" 

Il chercha le moindre indices mais l'article n'en disait pas plus.

-"Tu veut dire qu-"

-"si c'est bien la bombe de se taré d'Huskisson ? J'en est la certitude, répliqua t-il en se levant brusquement, il faut en savoir plus !" 

Or une main me retint, je me retournais vers mon frère:

-"Tu es sur que c'est prudent ?" Dit-il.

Al inquiet ?  
Oui il a toujours été le plus résonné de nous deux, mais jamais il ne disait non a l'appel de l'aventure et au goût du risque.

je suppose qu'il devait lire sur mon visage de l'incompréhension, puisqu'il répliqua:

-"Je veux dire… ont risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous et j'ai peur de ce que peuvent faire ces hommes surtout en cette période de tension…" 

Je comprend son raisonnement, j'ai toujours appris à faire passer sa vie avant la mienne, il cherche juste à couvrir nos arrières, comme je l'ai toujours fait dans le passé.

Mais il faut résoudre se problème, si ils découvrent de quelque manière que se soit l'origine de la bombe et son composant, nous ne pourrons plus arrêter la machine…

Il faut s'assurer qu'elle a été détruite et qu'il ne reste aucunes preuve de la bombe.

-"Je sais Al, mais si on ne les stoppe pas je crains que cette arme ne tuent des milliers de personnes dans quelques années, nous sommes les seuls a savoir de quoi elle est faite, et nous devons la détruire si ce n'est pas déjà fait" lui-dis-je avec sincérité.

-"Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent a cause de nos bêtises." Répondit-il en me prenant le journal "trouvons cette bombe frangin !"

La je reconnais bien le Al de notre enfance, l'aventure lui manque.

-"oui…"


End file.
